Sampai Jumpa Besok?
by mimimiu
Summary: Yifan dengan ketampanan, karisma, dan predikat kapte tim basket masih tidak terlalu percaya diri bahkan hanya untuk menyapa Kim Joonmyeon, setelah dua tahun memperhatikannya. Dan kemudian sebuah kesempatan dan kebetulan yang menyenangkan terjadi. Akankah mereka menyesal sebelum hari kelulusan tiba? Krisho. YifanxJoonmyeon. LuhanxMinseok. Romance. Fluff. School Life. Selamat Membaca


Suara bola basket yang bertemu tanah semakin terdengar samar. Begitu juga percakapan teman-temannya yang semakin berjalan menjauh. Yifan masih duduk di tepi lapangan, berpura-pura meneguk air atau pun menali sepatu. Tapi matanya masih tertuju pada perpustakaan yang sudah hampir tidak berpenghuni.

Langit senja semakin menguning. Ia menebak matahari sudah mulai tenggelam sekarang.

Yifan menghitung dalam hati. Tiga, dua, dan benar saja. Lampu gedung perpustakaan sudah dimatikan, terlihat dari jendela lebar yang dari tadi ditatapnya. Dua detik berlalu, terdengar suara percakapan singkat dan ucapan selamat tinggal.

Yifan duduk tegang. Otaknya terus mengajak si jantung agar berdetak normal saja. Tapi tidak bisa. Malah semakin kencang ketika gadis itu akhirnya keluar. Dengan kuncir satunya yang bergoyang lucu dan senyumnya yang selalu merekah.

Bahkan ketika memakai sepatu saja dia terlihat sangat manis.

Seolah sudah terprogram, Yifan menunggu sang gadis mengucapkan selamat tinggal pada guru Jung yang berjalan menuju tempat parkir kendaraan guru, lalu ia akan bangkit ketika gadis itu sudah mencapai tepi gerbang. Ia akan berjalan pelan di belakangnya, ikut duduk di halte yang juga didudukinya, menunggu sampai bis gadis itu datang. Lalu beranjak dan berjalan pulang.

Begitu terus berulang selama dua tahun terakhir.

* * *

Sampai Jumpa Besok?

* * *

Cast aren't mine

Wu YifanxKim Joonmyeon

LuhanxKim Minseok

bromance YifanxLuhan

Romance, school life.

Genderswithced; Joonmyeon, Minseok

~Mengucapkan selamat membaca~

* * *

Masuk!

Lelaki tinggi itu menoleh ke kenan, lalu tersenyum dengan sangat lebar—yang selama ini orang pikir sebagai selebrasinya ketika berhasil mencetak poin. Senyumannya semakin kembang saja begitu melihat gadis itu masih duduk di sana, tepat di depan jendela lebar perpustakaan, menghadap ke arah lapangan basket yang jaraknya sekitar tiga ratus meter dari sana; lokasi favorit nya selama dua tahun terakhir. Kadang ekspresi wajahnya bergembira—mungkin berhasil memecahkan satu soal atau membaca cerita bahagia, terkadang alis dan keningnya mengerut bingung—sepertinya sedang menghadapi sebuah pertanyaan sulit, atau kadang diam tak berekspresi saking seriusnya—tebakannya gadis itu sedang berusaha menelan materi. Yifan memang hanya bisa menebak-nebak. Dengan wajah yang kata orang-orang tampan dan kemampuan bermain basket, dia masih tidak terlalu percaya diri hanya untuk menyapa gadis itu.

Menjadi pengagum terkadang lebih membuatnya nyaman daripada harus mendekatinya. Sepertinya gadis itu pun tidak akan terlalu tertarik dengan anak laki-laki, _apalagi macam dirinya_.

"Masih menunggu gadismu, Yifan?"

Yifan menoleh dan sedikit terkejut mendapati Luhan masih berada di sana, memeluk bola basketnya. "Ah. Iya. Kau belum pulang?"

 _Co_ - _captainnya_ itu memiringkan kepala ke samping. "Baru selesai mengembalikan peralatan ke ruang olah raga. Kau ingat, 'kan, aku mendapat hukuman hari ini." Lelaki China ini memantulkan bolanya sekali. "Kau mau pulang bersamaku? Atau masih mau menunggu gadis itu, Kapten?"

"Kau pulang duluan saja. Lain kali jangan terlambat latihan. Kurangi kencanmu."

Luhan memutar bola mata sambil mencibir. "Baiklah, baik." Dia melirik perpustakaan juga, menangkap sosok manis yang masih sibuk membolak-balik buku. "Aku pikir kau harus menyapanya. Hanya tersisa satu semester sebelum kita lulus, Yifan. Aku duluan."

Yifan tersenyum pada Luhan, lalu menatap gadis itu lagi. Begitukah? Apakah sebaiknya ia bilang perasaannya?

Tapi benarkah gadis yang dua kali mendapat nilai tertinggi itu mau berkencan dengannya? Bukannya mereka yang pandai biasanya akan mencari mereka yang kutu buku juga?

Yifan menatap dirinya. _Jersey_ basket yang bau kecut, badan penuh keringat, rambut acak-acakan. Ia bukan tipe orang seperti itu. Ia bahkan tidak bisa anteng duduk untuk serius membaca barang satu jam.

Ini sudah tingkat ketiganya di sekolah menengah. Akankah dia akan menyesal saat mereka harus berpisah nantinya?

.

.

Pada awalnya Yifan malas ikut klub basket. Sebenarnya berangkat sekolah saja malas. Ia sudah terlalu nyaman dengan hidupnya di Vancouver, dan terlalu malas sekaligus kecewa ketika ibunya—seorang duta besar—yang diputuskan bertugas di Korea ikut menariknya paksa. Akan lebih baik kalau saja di China, karena ayahnya menetap di sana, pun beberapa kali setahun Yifan dan ibunya mengunjungi keluarga ayahnya di Beijing. Tapi ini Korea. Tahu saja tidak, apalagi harus tinggal dan mempelajari seluk beluk negara ini.

Awalnya ia hanya punya satu teman, Luhan—ia terlalu malas menyesuaikan diri dan bergaul dengan lingkungan barunya. Itupun karena Luhan teman sebangku dan juga kebetulan orang China yang bisa diajaknya ngobrol mandarin—karena Yifan tidak bisa fasih berbahasa Korea, Luhan yang beberapa kali mengajarinya. Luhan juga lah yang mengajaknya gabung klub basket setelah tahu permainan Yifan cukup bagus saat jam olah raga. Dia juga biang mungkin dengan bergabung di klub basket dia jadi punya banyak teman—dan siapa tahu pacar. Ia tidak pernah menganggap serius. Tapi hari itu ia berangkat karena Luhan sudah bilang pada kapten klub basket sekolah mereka dan menyeret Yifan seusai kelas ke lapangan.

Saat itu baru awal semester kedua di tahun pertamanya. Setelah dinyatakan lolos seleksi dan diberi _jersey_ sisa yang agak sempit, Yifan mengganti seragamnya di kamar mandi dekat perpustakaan—pada latihan berikutnya ia baru tahu kalau mereka biasanya mengganti pakaian di kamar ganti dalam ruang olah raga yang letaknya di belakang lapangan. Di sana juga ada kamar mandi kalau mau mengguyur badan.

Ia agak berlari menyebrang taman di antara perpustakaan dan lapangan basket ketika kemudian menabrak seseorang yang juga tengah berlari. Entah karena gerimis atau karena gadis itu yang terlalu pendek, Yifan tidak tahu, ia tetap merutuki pandangannya yang tidak mau bekerja dengan benar. Baru seminggu ia pindah, dan ia cukup waras untuk tidak mencari masalah.

"Bisa kau bantu aku?"

Yifan melongo, agak tidak mengerti dengan kata-kata gadis ini.

"Kau menabrakku, dan bukuku bisa basah."

Ah, ya. Yifan buru-buru mengambil sejumlah buku yang tadi digendong gadis ini. Buku sebegini banyak dan tebal bisa dibawa gadis mungil itu? Ia sedikit tidak percaya.

Gadis itu langsung berlari begitu ia menyerahkan buku yang tadi ikut dipungutnya. Tidak tahu sopan santun, pikir Yifan. Mengucapkan terima kasih saja tidak. Ia memungut _jersey_ nya dan berlari juga, tak mau badannya basah terkena hujan.

Begitu ia kembali ke lapangan, orang-orang sudah mengungsi ke teras gedung karena hujan memang semakin deras. Beberapa sudah masuk ke dalam lorong kelas, di sana memang lebih hangat.

"Kenapa senyum-senyum sendiri, Yifan?"

Lelaki itu mendatarkan wajah tampannya. "Benarkah?"

Luhan hanya terkikik melihat pipi Yifan yang agak bersemu.

Yifan salah tingkah sendiri. Ia lalu duduk di depan Luhan yang berdiri. Tidak sengaja pandangannya menatap lurus ke perpustakaan. Gadis itu juga sedang berdiri di sana, juga menunggu hujan reda.

Tanpa disadari bibirnya membentuk sebuah senyum lagi.

.

.

Yifan memacu langkahnya semakin cepat. Dia terlambat.

"Wu Yifan!"

Ia melambaikan tangan juga, membalas Luhan yang sedang berkemas begitu ia mencapai lapangan. Agak cemas, Yifan menoleh ke kanan. Sedikit tersenyum lega ketika perpustakaan masih menyala lampunya, tapi kembali kecewa ketika gadis itu tidak ada di tempatnya.

Kakinya bergerak lemas menuju Luhan dan beberapa temannya yang sedang meneguk air di tengah lapangan. Dia baru selesai menyeleksi fisik siswa tahun pertama di lapangan atletik bersama pelatih. Tentu saja ia tidak bisa menolak, ia masih kapten—meskipun beberapa hari lagi jabatannya akan diganti anak kelas dua. Di sisi lain anggotanya yang sekarang di tingkat dua harus berlatih menjelang kompetisi bulan depan. Luhan, _co-captain_ nya yang mengawasi.

"Kau sudah mau pulang?"

Yifan menggeleng. "Masih lelah. Kalian?"

"Kami juga mau istirahat dulu." Chanyeol si calon kapten yang menjawab.

Yifan lalu ikut duduk menghadap ke arah perpustakaan. Sudah sepi, hanya melihat guru Jung yang bertugas sedang memberesi perkakasnya. _Dan dia tidak ada disana._

"Sunbae, kami sudah mau pulang." Jongdae menepuk bahunya, membuatnya sedikit tersentak.

"Oh, ya, baiklah."

Tao membelalakkan mata. Anak itu masih kelas satu sebenarnya, tapi karena dia bermain bagus pelatih memutuskan boleh bergabung dengan tim inti. "Hyung tidak pulang? Tidak takut hantu?" Kepribadian bocah ini sama sekali berbeda dengan penampilannya.

"Tidak akan. Dia bahkan punya _hantu_ nya sendiri." Luhan membalas lalu merangkul bocah China itu. Tao melotot makin lebar, sepertinya percaya saja dengan bualan Luhan.

Yifan sendiri hanya terkekeh, mengerti maksud godaan sahabatnya itu. "Tidak, tentu saja. Pulanglah."

"Baiklah kalau begitu. Kami pergi dulu, Hyungnim."

"Hati-hati, Hyung. Jaga dirimu. Katanya banyak hantu di sini."

"Sampai besok, Kapten."

"Jangan pulang terlalu terlambat, mamamu akan ngomel padaku juga."

"Kami pulang, Sunbae."

Yifan hanya mengangguk dan melambaikan tangan. Ia tertawa lagi ketika mendengar pekikan Zitao, mungkin Luhan memberitahu kebohongan soal hantu lagi padanya. Begitu teman-temannya sudah menghilang, Yifan berdiri.

Ia tidak terlalu sering ke perpustakaan. Apalagi saat sudah mau tutup begini. Guru Jung memberitahunya agar tidak terlalu lama karena dia sudah mau pulang. Yifan menyanggupi.

Matanya sudah beredar ke sudut perpustakaan. Sepertinya memang sudah pulang.

Dengan desahan kecewa Yifan berjalan lagi ke lapangan. Ia mengerutkan dahi ketika melihat siluet seseorang yang sedang berlatih menembak.

Oh, Ya Tuhan. Itu dia!

.

.

Yifan berjalan tenang menuju pinggir lapangan, berlawanan dengan jantungnya yang berdegup tidak terkendali, bermaksud mengambil tas dan bola basketnya—yang baru disadari ternyata dipakai gadis itu. Beberapa detik ia menimbang, apakah membiarkan saja atau mengambilnya dan langsung berlari pulang.

Baru kali ini ia sadar ucapan Luhan benar. Ia memang sama sekali tidak jantan.

Setelah beberapa kali menarik nafas dan meyakinkan diri bahwa ia akan baik-baik saja, Yifan mendekati gadis yang terlihat sangat serius itu. Seragamnya sudah berganti kaus olahraga. Yifan bahkan belum pernah melihatnya selain dalam balutan seragam sekolah mereka.

Tanpa sadar ia tersenyum lagi.

"Eh, Ya Tuhan!" Gadis itu terpekik kaget ketika Yifan mendekat.

Sedangkan dia, hanya berdiri kaku sambil tersenyum canggung.

Baru kali ini ia menatap matanya lagi, gadis itu juga menatap miliknya. Yifan merasa di sana ada kelembutan juga ketenangan. Yifan menginginkannya, untuk menatap mata itu terus dan terus.

"Ah." Baru tersadar. Matanya mengerjap beberapa kali. "Itu bolaku. Kau masih mau menggunakannya?"

Gadis itu terlihat malu dan tidak enak. "Maaf." Dia lalu berlari untuk mengambil bola yang baru dilemparnya. Sekarang Yifan yang merasa tidak enak.

"Kau tidak pulang?" _Salah, kau terlihat sok kenal._ "Maksudku, ini sudah larut. Kenapa kau masih di sini?" _Salah lagi, kau terlihat bodoh sekarang. Jelas-jelas tadi melihatnya berlatih_ lay-up _._

"Oh, itu. Aku punya penilaian basket besok."

Yifan hanya mengangguk-ngangguk seperti orang bodoh.

"Kau anggota tim basket, kan? Mau ajari aku?" Mata polosnya menatap penuh harap.

Lelaki itu mendelik. "Apa?"

"Tidak mau, ya?"

Yifan sekarang merasa bersalah. Bukan begitu maksudnya. "Tentu saja—maksudku, tidak masalah. Aku juga belum ingin pulang, lagi pula."

"Benarkah?" Bola matanya melebar tak percaya, bersinar-sinar seperti anak kucing. Menggemaskan.

Rasanya hari ini hari terbaik selama gabungan delapan belas tahun hidupnya. Melirik lagi gadis mungil yang berjalan di sampingnya, Yifan kembali tersenyum bodoh. Kalau Luhan di sini, dia pasti akan tertawa sejadi-jadinya.

"Apa sekarang masih ada bis.." Yifan memarik nafas, lalu menambahkan, "..Joonmyeon?

Gadis itu menggeleng. "Tidak tahu. Aku belum pernah pulang selarut ini."

Hanya sebuah senyuman, namun Yifan dibuat tak karuan karenanya. Ia menarik nafas dalam lagi. "Apa mau ku antar pulang?"

Kening gadis itu mengerut, bibirnya mengerucut lucu. "Bukankah kau juga naik bis, Yifan?"

"Tidak. Rumahku dekat dari sini. Kita bisa mengambil motorku, kalau kau mau."

Menurut Yifan tidak ada yang lebih indah dari naik motor dengan gadis pujaanmu memelukmu dari belakang. Walau faktanya Joonmyeon hanya menggenggam sejumput _jersey_ penuh keringat Yifan, bukan memeluknya.

Ia merutuki dirinya lagi. Seharusnya ia ganti pakaian dulu. Sekarang pasti Joonmyeon sedang tidak nyaman dengan bau tidak enak dari bajunya.

Bagaimana kalau ia tidak lagi mau bertemu.

"Terima kasih, Yifan." Gadis itu tersenyum manis lagi untuk kesekian kali.

"Tidak masalah. Jadi, sampai jumpa besok?"

Dia mengangguk. Ya Tuhan, dia mengangguk. "Sampai jumpa besok." Joonmyeon masih mau bertemu dengannya _besok._ "Hati-hati. Aku.. masuk dulu, kalau begitu."

"Yah. Baiklah." Ya Tuhan, dia manis sekali. Apalagi kalau sedang malu-malu begitu.

.

.

"Jadi, bagaimana _hantu_ mu, Yifan?" Luhan menggodanya lagi. Tidak salah dia digoda begitu kalau baru masuk kelas Yifan sudah senyum-senyum sendiri seperti orang gila.

Yifan mendatarkan ekspresinya lagi. "Bagaimana apanya?"

"Kau tidak bisa membohongiku." Luhan mengalungkan lengannya ke leher sahabatnya, sedikit mencekik sebenarnya, membuat Yifan berteriak-teriak berlebihan. "Kemarin aku melihatmu memboncengnya." Lelaki itu menaik-turunkan alisnya. Percaaya pada Luhan, menggoda Yifan itu menyenangkan.

Tubuhnya langsung kaku. Ia buru-buru melepas tangan Luhan dari lehernya.

Yifan mengumpat dirinya dalam hati. Bagaimana mungkin ia lupa kalau Luhan itu tetangganya. Bagaimana juga ia bisa lupa kalau Luhan itu usilnya setengah mati. Jangan sampai setelah ini ia akan berteriak pada semua orang.

"Aku tidak akan bilang siapa-siapa, tapi aku mau dengar ceritamu, yang sebenar-benarnya." Luhan memotong saat Yifan berniat protes, "Dan juga mentraktirku makan di kantin." Tanpa menunggu lagi dia langsung menggeret sahabatnya. "Ayolah, aku sudah lapar. Minseok juga ada di kantin, dia baru saja mengirim sms. Dan juga, Yifan, dia bersama Joonmyeon. _Hantumu._ "

Ia semakin mengata-ngatai dirinya sendiri. Bagaimana bodohnya dia sampai lupa kalau Luhan itu kekasih Minseok, gadis yang sama-sama mungil yang juga sahabat Joonmyeon satu-satunya.

-END-

 ** _EPILOG_**

"Myeonie-ah, aku pulang, ya?" Minseok menutup novel dan mulai memberesi barang-barangnya.

Joonmyeon mengangguk.

"Jangan terlalu lama menatapnya seperti itu. Nanti overdosis baru tahu." Joonmyeon memukul gadis di hadapannya, yang hanya dibalas kekehan tak berdosa.

Begitu melihat sahabatnya sudah berdiri, Joonmyeon buru-buru memanggil. "Minseok-ah," Gadis itu menoleh, lalu memprotes karena Joonmyeon diam saja. Joonmyeon menimbang lagi. Ia memikirkan cokelat di dalam tasnya. "Kau mau menemui Luhan?"

Minseok mengangguk. "Aku mau memberinya air lalu pulang. Ada apa? Mau kusampaikan sesuatu pada pangeranmu itu?"

Joonmyeon langsung menggeleng. "Tidak. Tidak ada. Sana pulang. Hus!" Tangannya bergerak di udara, gerakan mengusir.

"Hanya enam bulan lagi, dan siapa tahu dia akan pulang ke Kanada. Kau tidak menyesal?"

Tentu saja, kemungkinan terburuk. Memikirkannya saja sudah membuatnya kehilangan asa. Joonmyeon menggeleng kemudian. "Tidak tahu. Sudah, sana, Luhan menunggu."

Minseok merengut sambil mengangkat bahu.

Begitu pintu di tutup. Joonmyeon menatap ke seberang perpustakaan lagi. Yifan sedang memimpin pemanasan, membelakangi arahnya memandang. Tapi tetap saja, walau hanya punggungnya, masih terlihat sangat tampan.

Ia lalu menyentuh kotak berisi cokelat yang dibuatnya sendiri. Akankah dia menyesal? Haruskah dia mengatakan perasaannya?

-THE REAL END-

 _Another YifanxJoonmyeon fiction. Apakah ini sudah cukup panjang untuk tidak dibilang_ drabble _?_

 _Tidak berfikir untuk membikin sekuel, jadi, ya, gitudeh._

 _Terima kasih yang sudah membaca dan mereview, memberi semangat saya untuk menulis lagi._

Akhirulkalam _. Bye._


End file.
